Reconquistandote
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Después de que Fred hiciera una apuesta, en donde tiene que conquistar a Hermione, el termina enamorándose de ella también, comienzan a salir, y por asares del destino, Hermione se entera de que 'Jugaron con ella'. ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que conoscas son obra e invencion de JK Rowling y yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

No es que no le agradara del todo la idea, pero ella estaba nerviosa, no solo porque sería la primera vez que entrevistaría a alguien, no, si no porque era _el_, a quien entrevistaría. Ella lo sabía todo: fecha de nacimiento, cuando empezó a actuar, sus participaciones en películas, series y telenovelas, nominaciones y premios, podría decirse que conocía su personalidad… pero solo en exterior: simpático, agradable, amable, y uno de los mejores actores, reconocido a nivel mundial; había sido la fundadora de su club oficial de fans (del cual ya no se ocupaba, por cuestiones de trabajo). El nombre de ella: Hermione Granger; el nombre de _el_: Fred Weasley.

Hermione se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, detrás del set de grabación, en esos momentos deseaba haber tomado un filtro de la paz para poder tranquilizarse; pero no había pensado en ello, hasta llego a la locación y diviso a Fred en una fantástica actuación… fue entonces cuando el nerviosismo empezó, recordó su antigua recamara, tapizada con fotos de él, su ordenador, salvapantallas de Fred y miles de imágenes de el actor desde sus inicios. Se imaginó la vergüenza que pasaría si el joven se llegara a enterar de aquello…

'Por suerte no todos estudiaron en una escuela de magia' Pensó Hermione mientras Fred aparecía detrás del set. Dio un respingo casi inaudible cuando el guapo actor le miro directo a los ojos… sintió derretirse en acto 'Habla' se dijo a si misma ¿Por qué diablos no reaccionaba? 'vamos preséntate'.

– Ho-hola –saldo Hermione bastante nerviosa, tenía a su ídolo a pocos metros y, lo único que hacía era congelarse y mirarlo como una tonta.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Pregunto Fred acercándose a Hermione -¿Hermione? –pregunto mirando la identificación que colgaba del cuello de la muchacha, ella disfruto la mención de su nombre dicho por Fred… esa voz tan masculina y sensual que era casi como un orgasmo auditivo.

– Lo siento –respondió ella después de lo que le parecieron horas 'estúpida' se recrimino a si misma sintiendo el calor subir por su cara; extraño, pues era un día de invierno con varios grados bajo cero-. Soy Hermione Granger, escribo para la revista Dreams.

– ¡Oh! Si, Tú eres quien me entrevistara ¿Cierto?

– Sí, soy yo –respondió Hermione con un poco más de seguridad 'es un muggle, Hermione, un muggle, no puedes ponerte así'.

– Bien, comencemos –animo Fred sonriendo ampliamente, y mostrando esa encantadora sonrisa, Hermione lucho por contener un suspiro, y comenzó con sus preguntas.

* * *

><p><em>El es realmente increíble, para ser un actor de tal alta categoría (además de guapo :$ y joven) es bastante carismático y amable. Fueron pocos los minutos que tuvimos, pero aun así, sé que serán inolvidables. Fred contesto todas y cada una de mis preguntas sin vacilar ni extrañarse de ninguna, es realmente una persona muy agradable. Sin más preámbulos, les dejo lo que platicamos, durante el rodaje de su nueva película.<em>

– Bastante expresivo, Hermione –comento Luna mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione, hacia el monitor del ordenador, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en sus labios. Hermione se dispuso a borrar la palabra guapo pero, Luna de detuvo–. Así déjalo, en cierto modo es decirle lo que piensas de él.

– Ya, ¿y crees que nadie más se lo ha dicho? –pregunto Hermione con un resoplido, Luna rio–, cada mujer que lo entrevista dice lo mismo –dijo ella sintiéndose molesta de pronto- 'el Guapo y encantador' creo que estará aburrido de oír eso.

– Pero eso es lo que la gente quiere leer, querida amiga. Además, tu eres diferente a las otras reporteras, cualquiera está describiendo sus reacciones orgásmicas al tenerlo cerca… eso es fastidioso –soltó luna con una expresión muy parecida al asco en la cara. Hermione no parecía muy convencida así que Luna añadió–: Te lo digo yo, yo soy lectora de revistas y créeme, es asqueroso leer eso. Así está bien.

Hermione no discutió mas, la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con Luna, había leído todas las entrevistas existentes y si, era algo desagradable leer las reacciones orgásmicas de las escritoras. Sonriendo a su pesar, e intentando imaginarse lo que Fred pensaría al leer su primera entrevista sin reacciones no del todo normales, comenzó a escribir su material en la computadora, recordando las respuestas de Fred casi de memoria y pensando en su voz mientras las iba escribiendo.

Si, así es. Hermione Granger esta perdidamente enamorada de Fred Weasley, su actor favorito desde que dejo Francia y se mudó a Estados Unidos, ahí fue donde lo vio por primera vez… en una serie de las más vistas en América… ahí fue donde se enamoró.

– Hey, Fred. ¿No te inundaste en la baba de la periodista? –pregunto Eric sonriéndole burlonamente.

– Por suerte no –Respondió Fred desprendiéndose de los zapatos y subiendo los pies a la mesita que tenía al frente-. Veamos que reacciones le provoque a esta nueva –añadió riendo.

– Uff yo creo que casi se desmaya –opino Sophie riendo y luego beso a Fred salvajemente.

– Búsquense un cuarto –bufo Eric rodando los ojos. Fred y Sophia le ignoraron.

– ¡FRED! ¡DESPIERTATE! –Grito George entrando a la habitación de su gemelo, llevando una revista consigo, una chica se removió en la cama y Fred se sentó mirando a su hermano, exasperado.

– ¿Qué?

– Tienes que leer esto –dio George tendiéndole la revista en la cara, Fred vio su fotografía y supo que era la entrevista para la revista Dreams.

Sonriendo comenzó a leer la introducción, esperando los típico comentarios como 'se veía súper sexy con su playera negra' 'si no fuera porque tenía que terminar mi trabajo me lo habría comido a besos en ese momento'; pero su sonrisa fue disminuyendo poco a poco, la periodista solo hacia un el comentario de que era 'guapo y joven'… nada más.

– Alguien es inmune a tus encantos –se burló George, horas más tarde, ya en el set de grabación, Eric soltó una fuerte carcajada y Fred lucia bastante contrariado, ¿Cómo es que esa periodista, cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le importaba, no había hecho los típicos comentarios sobre él? Esos que le subían el ego cada vez más–. Te lo mereces –dijo George-. Por eso me quede en Inglaterra, hermano. En este país son demasiado raras…

– No… esto no se queda así –sentencio Fred–. Ella me amara, ya lo verán.

– Oh, claro, creo que la buena actriz es ella, parecía estar babeando por ti –argumento Eric, con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía dejar de burlarse de su amigo. Fred frunció el entrecejo un poco más-. Escucha, Fred, te doy 15 días para que enamores a tu periodista. Sinceramente, no creo que lo logres.

– ¿No? –preguntó Fred sonriendo secamente, le estaban retando y él amaba los retos–. Eso veremos…

* * *

><p>[NA] Que tal :D vengo con otro Fremione (es que AMO esta pareja) es algo diferente .-. por eso del actor y periodista, pero aun asi espero que les guste:)

Todos los personajes que conoscas, no son mios, son de la perversa(le digo perversa porque mato a Fred e_e) JK Rowling y son magicos :) (si, en este fic concervan su magia)


	2. Chapter 2

**Comienza el juego_  
><em>**

_Hace unos días tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la persona de la que he estado enamorada desde hace algunos años. Fue una experiencia inolvidable, aun repito el sonido de su voz en mi cabeza, pero me he estado preguntando ¿No me afectar el ponerme así por una persona que no conozco realmente? Quizás sería bueno comenzar a madurar un poco… el amor platónico no deja nada bueno… tres años de mi vida prácticamente han sido por él y para él. _

_Sería una locura que Fred Weasley pudiera enamorarse de mi algún día… un sueño hecho realidad, si… pero una locura._

Hermione cerro su diario, hacía semanas que no escribía nada en el pero ya era muy entrada la noche y no podía dormir pensando en Fred, lentamente fue conciliando el sueño sin imaginarse que en ese momento, a varios kilómetros de distancia, _el_, si estaba pensando en ella.

Tenía que haber un modo de conocer a esa periodista, no sabía nada de ella, solo su nombre y eso porque en el artículo de la revista lo decía. Hermione Granger… ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde… su primer pensamiento fue Hogwarts… pero no, ahí no había escuchado nunca ese apellido y mucho menos ese nombre tan poco común.

Se decidió por empezar a buscarla, si… en cuanto la grabación de la película finalizara, no faltaba mucho para eso, entonces, Fred Weasley iniciara con la cacería.

– Este último número en la revista subió mucho las ventas –decía la editora de Dreams; Kelly-. Creo que se debe principalmente a la entrevista que Granger hizo a Fred Weasley –todos miraron a Hermione, quien intento esconder una sonrisa triunfal, pero no pudo-. Y si todos están de acuerdo, creo que debería ser ella la que se encargue del artículo de un 'un día con Fred Weasley' lo prometimos en ese mismo número.

– ¿Yo? –pregunto Hermione estupefacta, ¿Acaso podía tener mejor suerte? Un día entero con Fred, eso no podía estar pasándole en verdad. Demasiada buena suerte… ¿o quizás mala? Pues en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo edificio, pero varios pisos debajo de la sala de juntas, Fred Weasley estaba pensando en la mejor forma de hacer caer a Hermione en su trampa…

– Disculpa, tu eres Fred Weasley –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, Fred miro a la chica que le hablaba, estaba tan roja como el cabello del pelirrojo y parecía que quería salir corriendo.

– Así es, linda –respondió Fred altaneramente-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– ¿Me darías tu autógrafo? –pregunto la chica, sacando el último número de Dreams, con Fred en portada, y sus manos temblando.

– Claro –dijo Fred tomando la revista y recibiendo el bolígrafo de su admiradora.

– ¡Fred! –Le grito Kelly, bajando del ascensor–. ¿Qué te trae por Dreams?

– Estaba buscando a… –comenzó a responder Fred y cuando Hermione salió del ascensor una sonrisa cruzo el rostro del pelirrojo, olvidando por completo que estaba a punto de firmar un autógrafo–. Hola –le saludo a la castaña que se había paralizado, por un segundo, cuando lo vio–. ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien, gracias –respondió Hermione con el corazón latiendo fuertemente–. ¿Y tú?

– Estupendamente –respondió el pelirrojo haciendo aún más pronunciada su sonrisa.

– Oh, esto será sencillo –dijo Kelly–. Veras, Fred. En el numero pasado (por cierto, muchísimas gracias por la entrevista) –Fred le dedico una sonrisa– prometimos hacer un reportaje 'un día con Fred Weasley'.

– Estaré encantado si es Hermione quien hará el reportaje –respondió Fred sencillamente, Kelly sonrió encantada.

– Perfecto, te tengo buenas noticias. Hermione es quien se encargara.

– Estupendo –respondió Fred sonriendo más ampliamente, entonces… creo que te la robare por el resto del día para ponernos de acuerdo.

**xXx**

– Entonces… ¿Tienes novio? –pregunto Fred en cuanto él y Hermione se quedaron solos.

– No –respondió Hermione, nerviosa… intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma y convenciéndose de que era una pregunta casual.

– ¿Pero cómo? –pregunto Fred haciéndose el sorprendido, claro, algo fácil para el siendo un actor, sin embargo a Hermione no le pasaba eso por la cabeza, ella solo intentaba tranquilizar sus nervios–. ¿Tan guapa y sin novio? No puedo creérmelo.

Hermione tropezó al escuchar lo último, Fred le había llamado 'guapa' quería salir corriendo y gritar de la emoción y al mismo tiempo no creía que pudiera separarse de Fred… le agradaba caminar junto a él, aunque todos en la calle voltearan a verlo, que todas la miraran con ojos asesinos y tuvieran que detenerse para que las fans enloquecidas obtuvieran un autógrafo de él.

– Pues a mí también me sorprende que tu no tengas novia –comento Hermione.

– Bueno, supongo que aún no llega la chica correcta –replico Fred lentamente, Hermione asintió sin poder evitar el sentimiento de desilusión, pero este se esfumo rápidamente–. Hasta que te conocí, claro.

– Claro –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente–. Suponiendo que te creo, ¿Y luego?

Fred sonrió ¿de verdad iba a ser difícil conquistarla? Pero él era Fred Weasley, él podía con todo lo que se propusiera.

– Te veo mañana –dijo Fred y saco una tarjeta–. Aquí está mi dirección.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir que ya la conocía y que hasta podía llegar con los ojos cerrados, pero se contuvo y solo asintió con la cabeza. Al día siguiente estaría horas enteras con él, tendría que tomar una buena parte de filtro de la paz si quería trabajar bien.

**xXx**

07:00 am

_Llegue a casa de Fred, me recibió con una sonrisa encantadora y sin pena alguna se dejó ver en boxers y sin nada más._

Hermione se detuvo y dejo de escribir se había quedado embobada recordando a Fred, claro que lo había visto sin camisa, pero el verlo personalmente había sido algo torturoso y encantador a la vez.

Ese día fue bastante extraño, Fred trato como toda una reina a Hermione, quien no paraba de repetirse que solo era hospitalario, le costó algo hacer su trabajo, pues tubo que concentrarse en dejar de ver a Fred como 'una completa estúpida' cuando estaba en el gimnasio ejercitándose.

Por parte de Fred… el había disfrutado lanzar sonrisas seductoras y guiños a cada oportunidad, le parecía que ella empezaba a caer, 'aun no pierdes el encanto Fred' se dijo, cuando la castaña se despidió luciendo algo nerviosa.

Antes de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta de su auto, Fred le grito.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

Hermione se atoro con la puerta, se sentía temblar de pies a cabeza, pero Fred no se dio cuenta, termino de subirse al auto mientras Fred esperaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Nos vemos a las nueve en el Mystery Dinner Playhouse –le grito Hermione en respuesta sonriendo a medias, ocultando muy bien su emoción y sus piernas moviéndose en desesperación.

–Es una cita entonces –grito Fred cuando Hermione arranco el auto, ella no contesto, pero le hizo a Fred una seña de que habia escuchado y se puso en marcha.

**xXx**

– Tierra llamando a Hermione –canturreo Luna al ver que su amiga no le hacia caso.

– ¿Qué? Perdón, estaba…

– Pensando en Fred –termino Luna con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué paso?

– Tendremos una cita mañana –grito Hermione emocionada y sin poder evitarlo se lebanto y comenzó uno de esos bailes tipo adolecente/secundaria/emocianda.

**xXx**

– ¿Cómo te fue con tu reportera? –pregunto Eric con cierta burla a Fred.

– Mejor de lo pensado, empieza a caer, Ericsito –el pelirrojo sonrio con satisfacción–. La vi bastante nerviosa en varias ocaciones. Vaz a perder esta apuesta.

Eric le sonrio, falsamente. Tenia que hacer algo para que Fred perdiera, habia una buena suma de dinero de por medio, y el no pensaba perder y darle a Fred dinero que no necesitaba. Además, su querido 'amigo' estaba bañado en dinero, esa pequeña cantidad de dólares no harian mucha diferencia en su cuenta bancaria.

* * *

><p>[NA] Hola :) muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 me alegro que les haya gustado*-* espero lo siga haciendo :D se que la cosa es algo e.e poco comun8-) pero en fin xD que esten bien;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamorado**

Los siguientes días Fred buscaba a Hermione con cualquier pretexto, decidido a ganar su apuesta y, según él, parecía que iba a ganando. Había cachado a Hermione en un par de ocasiones mirándolo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, 'ganare' se dijo a sí mismo. Era obvio, nadie, absolutamente NADIE se podía resistir a los encantos de Fred Weasley.

Por otro lado, Hermione, quien no tenía ni la más remota idea del complot en su contra, se ilusionaba con cada día que pasa ¡La persona de la que tanto tiempo tenia enamorada estaba cortejándola! Pero aun así, no podía dejar de pasar por alto que era un actor, muchas veces, su sexto sentido le decía que el solo estaba jugando con ella, pero cuando estaba cerca de el… esas dudas de esfumaban. Estaba completamente segura de que Fred empezaba a sentir algo por ella.

Y no estaba del todo equivocada; el pelirrojo, después de una semana, durante la cual, todos los días estaba con ella, había empezado a sentir algo que no le agradaba en absoluto, mucho menos cuando Erick hablaba de Hermione en un modo no muy agradable. ¿Qué era aquel extraño cosquilleo que lo recorría cuando estaba cerca de ella? Lo peor de todo, es que después de haber estado a punto de besarla, no podía dejar de imaginarse el rose de sus labios con los suyos.

El décimo día llego, Fred no había hecho ningún plan para ese día y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento el simplemente le dijo '¿te gustaría quedarte en casa hoy?'.

– ¿Y a que debemos eso? –pregunto Hermione haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ignorando los nervios que se presentaban siempre que tenía a Fred cerca.

– Quería hacer algo diferente –y es mi último día, repitió en su mente, ansioso porque la tarde pasara rápido y poder irse a casa, odiaba que su corazón latiera de un modo casi anormal cuando veía a Hermione… cuando la veía hablar, había veces en las que no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios, deseando con tantas ganas besarla.

Fue como si un foco se encendiera en la cabeza de Fred, él tenía que enamorarla, era lo que había planeado hacer, este era su último día, el maldito día diez, era el momento de comprobar si todo lo hecho durante nueve días había surtido efecto. Los mensajes durante las mañanas, los pequeños detalles y frases de telenovela. Lentamente, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Hermione la tomo por la cintura, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Si hubiera podido proferir algún sonido, habría gritado, Hermione estaba completamente anonada, mirando fijamente los ojos de su amado pelirrojo, las palabras se habían ido de ella y no podía hacer nada más que solo dejar que su cuerpo se mandara por sí mismo… sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor del cuello de Fred, mientras el chico embozaba una sonrisa y lentamente acercaba su cara a la de Hermione.

Fue en ese momento cuando Fred conoció la verdadera felicidad, no lo tenía planeado, no lo había esperado… pero el tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, le estaba llenando de una felicidad que no había conocido nunca antes, se sentía mejor que un gran trago de wishky de fuego. Estaba tan contento que la felicidad de Hermione no se comparaba, en verdad no se podía comparar…

No supieron cuánto tiempo paso, pero ninguno de los dos quería que terminara nunca. Y cuando finalmente se separaron no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreírse mutuamente y volver a besarse. En la mente de Fred esa apuesta ya no estaba y lentamente, fue aceptando que también se había enamorado, después de aquel beso no podía negárselo, y aunque se enojara consigo mismo no podía hacer otra cosa más que solo dejarse llevar y ser feliz.

– Te veo mañana –se despidió Fred, por la noche. Habían tenido una tarde agradable, viendo una película, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención.

– De acuerdo –dijo Hermione sin saber muy bien como despedirse. Pero Fred se encargó de eso, inclinándose y dándole un tierno beso.

Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione, lo primero que hizo, fue correr al teléfono. Luna tenía que enterarse, pero, cuando estaba por terminar de marcar el número, colgó. Una idea le llego de pronto a la cabeza ¿Qué eran ella y Fred ahora?

En ese momento, y a corta distancia, Fred acaba de preguntarse lo mismo, tenía que haberle pedido que fuera su novia ¿No? ¿Por qué rayos no lo había hecho? Luego recordó su apuesta, había ganado, la había enamorado… y el también. Una urgencia de decirle todo lo que había planeado le lleno. Pero era una estupidez, si el abría la boca la perdería.

Miro hacia la ventana de Hermione, tenía la luz encendida. Mañana la vería de nuevo y le confesaría todo. Si quería hacer las cosas bien con su castaña tenía que ser sincero con ella. Hermione lo entendería ¿No?

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a eso? Se había enamorado perdidamente de su víctima.

* * *

><p><em>[NA] que pensaron? Que dejaría abandonado? Pues NO(-8 no habia venido porqueeee me dio una crisis de inspiración fallida Dx no he avanzado mucho pero bueno. Creo que me adelante un mucho en este capitulo pero me gusto(: espero les haya gustado y si no, diganme Dx ya se que es corto._. pero bueno, compensare eso saludos;D que estén bien y gracias por leer*-*_

_PD me preguntaron que onda con los demas Weasley y con Harry, mas adelante apareceran, con Harry aun no se que hacer bien xD no se si mandarlo a Francia con Hermione o en Inglaterra con los Weasley e.e (me refiero a donde hizo sus estudios magicos) opiniones respecto a eso, bien recibidas ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Demasiado bello para ser verdad**

Aun algo aturdido por lo que acaba de descubrir, Fred subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa mientras pensaba en los últimos días.

Todo había empezado como un juego, así es, esa apuesta con Eric. Nunca se habría imaginado lo que ocurriría. Nunca paso por su cabeza que el convivir continuamente con Hermione le llevaría a enamorarse de ella. Pensó en que dirían sus amigos, y en Sophie… Bueno, ella no era mucho problema, no tenían ningún compromiso en sí, ella entendería… El problema era Eric: no creía poder soportar sus burlas y comentarios pesados.

Hermione caminaba de un lado a otra, aun pensando en si debería o no llamar a Luna, quería hacerlo, claro, pero algo la detenía… mientras seguía pensando en que hacer, la chimenea se prendió de pronto.

– ¿Que…?

– ¡Hermione! –la cabeza de Fleur Delacour había aparecido entre las llamas, sonriendo como si hiciera eso todos los días–. ¿Quién era el chico con el que estabas?

– ¿Has estado apareciendo en mi chimenea?

– ¡Sí! Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente –aclaro sonriendo aún más–. ¡Me casare!

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Cómo que se casaba? Luego callo en cuenta de tenían muchos meses sin hablar. Había pasado por alto contactar con ella y se sintió algo culpable.

– ¡Vaya! esto es… Sorprendente. Y… ¿Quién es él?

– Bueno en realidad no me casare –reafirmo Fleur, Hermione la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y su amiga explico que se había enamorado de un mago, al cual aún no conocía, pero que pronto lo haría. Hermione rio, Fleur a veces era tan ocurrente.

Después de unos minutos, Fleur desapareció de la chimenea, diciendo que no era algo muy cómodo estar hincada en el piso tanto tiempo y que esperaba a Hermione la próxima semana en Francia, no acepto excusas relacionadas con trabajo ni nada, incluso le dijo que podía llevar a Fred si así lo quería. Y que además Harry, tenía que darle el visto bueno si iba a estar saliendo con Hermione.

Pero ellos aún no estaban saliendo, se repetía Hermione durante toda la mañana en la oficina. No había dejado de pensar en Fred y en el aquel beso, se preguntó si el pelirrojo estaría pasando por lo mismo. Fred estaba en la misma situación, sin poner atención a lo que su representante hablaba, su mente viajaba al día anterior.

– Fred –Jay, su representante le trono los dedos en la cara, Fred le miro furibundamente, odiaba que le hicieran eso–. No me veas así. ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? No me estás haciendo caso.

– Oye, quiero unas vacaciones –dijo Fred de pronto sin hacerle caso, Jay lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Acababa de filmar una película, no podía darse el lujo de 'tomar vacaciones' tenía que comenzar con la promoción.

– ¿Estás loco? –pregunto enojado–. No puedes tomarte unas vacaciones en estos momentos y lo sabes bien.

Fred lo fulmino con la mirada, tenía razón. Pero por estos momentos a Fred Weasley solo le importaba ocuparse de Hermione. Pensando furiosamente que es lo que podría hacer, su representante le recordó, que habían vendido la exclusiva de la promoción a una revista. ¿Acaso podría tener más suerte?

**xXx**

– ¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Hermione tomando el sobre que Kelly le daba.

– Tu pasaporte. Te vas con Fred a la promoción de su película.

_¡Oh-Por-Dios!_ Pensó Hermione con emoción, eso significaba pasar día y noche con el… prácticamente seria su sombra.

Emocionada y sin poder creer la buena suerte que aún tenía para estar con Fred, Hermione hizo su equipaje esa misma noche. A la mañana siguiente comenzaría el recorrido por el mundo. No había visto a Fred aun, y cuando se había hecho a la idea de que lo vería hasta el día siguiente, el timbre llamo su atención.

– Buenas noches –saludo un sonriente Fred–. ¿Aún es tarde para invitarte a dar una vuelta?

Caminaron en silencio por un rato, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, Fred había tomado de la mano a Hermione. Después de unos minutos, lo que para el pelirrojo estaban siendo horas en realidad, decidió hablar. Era la primera vez que diría algo así, jamás había estado enamorado, nunca en su vida había recordado sentir algo como lo que le pasaba con Hermione… solo en las películas… pero ahora se daba cuenta cuan diferente era todo… en las películas tenia siempre un dialogo preparado, pero no le preocupaba: sabía exactamente la reacción de su pareja, y no estaba enamorado de verdad.

– Hermione –le llamo, deteniéndose y colocándose frente a ella, maldijo mentalmente, ¿Porque demonios estaba tan nervioso?–. ¿Recuerdas el beso de ayer? –pregunto mirándola fijamente. Hermione se sintió aliviada, podía comprobar que aquello no había sido solo un sueño y que era verdad; asintió ligeramente con la cabeza–. Bueno, la verdad es que no he podido dejar de pensar en eso, y en ti… Realmente, nunca había sentido esto que me pasa contigo ¿Sabes? Y ahora… créeme, en verdad, no puedo apartarte de mi mente. Y sé que el tiempo de conocernos es muy poco… –Hermione estaba, milagrosamente aun, de pie, devolviéndole la mirada y sin poder creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. El corazón le latía furiosamente, mientras escuchaba a Fred hablar–. Sé que esto te parecerá sorprendente pero yo… yo te amo –finalizo Fred, sintiéndose liberado, al fin había sacado lo que sentía, por fin.

El tiempo se detuvo para Hermione, no era no un maldito sueño, no lo era… y eso, aunque parezca increíble, no mejoraba las cosas. Había tenido sueños en los que Fred le declaraba su amor, pero ninguno era como había pasado realmente. Todos ellos eran tan fantasiosos que le pegaban a lo ridículo. Pero siempre, siempre, Hermione había encontrado que decir… ese era ahora el maldito problema: estaba totalmente petrificada.

Pasaron lo que para ambos fueron horas, pero en realidad fue, a lo mucho, un minuto desde que Fred habia dejado de hablar, Hermione seguía sin encontrar las palabras exactas… pero aun así, hablo.

– Realmente no sé qué decirte.

– Podrías decirme si sientes lo mismo que yo o –su cara se ensombreció ligeramente- que lo sientes pero tienes a alguien más–Tomo su rostro entre las manos y se inclinó, a ella–. Desearía que fuera la primera opción.

– Te amo –dijo Hermione en un susurro. Y en verdad lo amaba, lo amaba… pero no al actor. Ella amaba a Fred Weasley… a la persona que era en verdad. Ya no estaba enamorada platónicamente de aquel Fred que veía en la televisión. Estaba enamorada realmente, del Fred que tenía frente a ella, una persona normal, con sentimientos, virtudes y defectos. Hermione se los había descubierto, pero no se había sentido desilusionada, al contrario, le alegraba ver que Fred era una persona normal, no un superhéroe o algún príncipe inventado.

Tras las palabras de Hermione, Fred soltó un suspiro, casi sonó como una risa aliviada que en seguida reprimo, pues tomo a Hermione de la cintura y volvió a besarla… experimentando de nuevo aquella explosión de felicidad.

Una semana después de que Fred y Hermione comenzaran a salir, se encontraban ya en la gira promocional de la película, haciendo algunos cambios en la agenda y añadiendo Francia dentro de sus destinos para que Hermione pudiera cumplir su promesa de visitar a Fleur.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, no le sorprendió ver a sus dos amigos esperándola. Fred le insistió en que fura con ellos y con 'nos vemos en el hotel' se despidieron y Hermione y corrió hacia Harry y Fleur. Los envolvió a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

– Eres una maldita –recrimino Fleur, fingiendo estar sentida–. Después de años vienes y nos visitas -luego cambio a una mirada burlona–. ¿Él es el famoso Fred?

– Espero que te trate bien –dijo Harry seriamente–. O tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Y siguió a sus amigos a casa de los padres de Harry. Al parecer le habían organizado una pequeña reunión. Aunque tratándose de los Potter, pequeño era algo que la gente normal ve como 'enorme'.

**xXx**

– Quiero presentarles a alguien –dijo cuando llego, después de haber saludado sus padres, James y Lily, la famosa reunión, seria por la noche–. Pero no viene conmigo…

– Ve por el entonces –le urgió Fleur empujándola hacia afuera.

**xXx **

– ¿Y cómo se ha portado contigo? –pregunto Harry cuando llegaron al hotel.

– Él es… una persona maravillosa. En serio. Nunca había conocido a alguien como él.

– ¿Y estas segura de que es sincero?

Harry acababa de decir esas palabras, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación que compartiría con Fred, y escucharon a alguien hablar.

– Teníamos un trato –decía Eric.

– Lo sé, si enamoraba a Hermione ganaba; pues bien, la enamore y gane la apuesta –dijo Fred.

– Si pero…

– ¿Apuesta? –grito Harry mirando a Fred con enojo. El pelirrojo miro a Hermione, sorprendido, y camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

– No es lo que parece –dijo de inmediato, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe en la cara.

[N/A] chan, chan, chan, chan, D: soy mala, los dejo en suspenso después de mucho sin actualizar. Lo siento por eso :c tuve una pequeña crisis… pero ya esta solucionada… creo e.e'

Cambiando de tema… SI! James y Lily viven :33 no puedo tener a Harry sin sus padres si puedo hacer el cambio :c

¿Quién fue quien le pego a Fred?

¿Qué hara Hermione ahora?

Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo8-)' bien de programa de tv . me gusta hacerla de emocion que estén bien, gracias por leer. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas y todo eso, bien recibidos;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Vidas separadas**

Harry había estampado su puño en la cara de Fred e inmediatamente comenzó a sangrar. Hermione le dirigió una mirada que era entre reproche y aprobación, estaba bastante dolida por lo que acababa de descubrir que no se iba a poner a defender a Fred.

Todo había sido una mentira, nada de lo que Fred le había dicho era verdad, no era nada más que parte de su sucio juego. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto venir? ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta? Todo era demasiado bello e increíble, tuvo que haber sabido… pero no, la maldita idea de que Fred era un actor y fácil podría estar fingiendo nunca le paso por la mente, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, la herida acababa de abrirse y no iba poder cerrar tan fácilmente.

Fred se reprendía mentalmente por no haber puesto alguna seguridad a la puerta en cuanto Erick comenzó a hablar sobre la apuesta. No se le ocurrió que Hermione pudiera llegar en cualquier momento.

– Déjame explicarte, por favor –pidió, limpiándose la nariz con la camisa.

– ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué te enamoraste después de haberme conocido? –Pregunto Hermione con sarcasmo–. No seas ridículo.

Fred le miro implorante, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, la verdad era demasiado imposible para poder creerlo, pero ella tenía que entender, tenía que creerle

– Sí, tienes razón, es ridículo, pero es la verdad.

– No esperes que te crea –dijo Hermione mirándolo furiosamente–. Aquí termina todo, no quiero saber de ti, por mi te puedes morir–. Sentencio llena de rabia y salió de la habitación. Harry le dirigió a Fred una larga y profunda mirada de odio.

– Esto no termina. Tu y yo hablaremos luego –le dijo antes de salir detrás de su amiga.

**xXx **

– Kelly, por favor, manda a alguien más. Estoy segura de que Fred no tendrá ningún inconveniente.

_– ¿Pero porque? Haz hecho un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora, ¿Qué es lo que te está deteniendo?_

– Ya te dije que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender…

_– Está bien, mandare a alguien para reemplazarte. Arregla tu asunto pronto y vuelve al trabajo._

– De acuerdo –accedió Hermione y colgó el teléfono.

El asunto, claramente, no se iba a resolver pronto. Hermione se recostó en la cama de Harry y comenzó a llorar. Le había dolido demasiado el haber sido solo un juego. Sin avisar que no estaría por un rato, se desapareció de la casa de los Potter y apareció en casa de sus padres. Todas sus cosas de Fred (posters, revistas, recortes, etc.) las había mandado a Francia cuando comenzó a relacionarse con él, no quería que se diera cuenta de que ya le interesaba desde antes, y por lo visto, había hecho bien.

Subió a su habitación, sobre su cama había un DVD y lo tomo… era una de las primeras películas de Fred 'Créeme cuando te miento' _'Que buen título para este momento'_ murmuro Hermione con los dientes apretados y aventó el DVD contra la pared, este choco, y se rompió. Miro a su alrededor y soltó un gemido, había, por lo menos, media docena de cajas, todas repletas sobre Fred Weasley. Quería deshacerse de todas ellas, tirarlas, regalarlas o, incluso, quemarlas. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con él. Pero era un deseo que para su desgracia no podría cumplirse. Maldito Fred, ¿Por qué tenía que ser famoso? Su cara estaba tapizando todas las calles de Paris ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué entre todas las chicas tenía que haber jugado con la única que lo amaba de verdad?

Harry volvió al hotel, y le recibió un Fred resignado a lo que Harry le pudiera hacer. El pelirrojo intento, en vano, explicar de nuevo, a Harry, lo que había pasado, pero el amigo de Hermione era igual que ella. No le creyó y siguió en sus trece de que Fred había jugado con los sentimientos de la castaña.

– Estoy seguro que sabias que a ella le gustabas desde hace mucho –soltó Harry, cansado de que Fred no admitiera la verdad–. Y por eso te aprovechaste.

– ¿Qué? –Fred se quedó estupefacto ante tal revelación ¿O sea que Hermione siempre había estado enamorado de él?–. No lo sabía -dijo en voz baja, mas para el mismo. Harry que había estado a punto de replicar se quedó callado de golpe, el tono de Fred le había hecho creerle.

– ¿De verdad no sabías? –pregunto.

– De verdad –Si es que era posible, Fred se sintió aún más mal, Hermione no lo debería de estar pasando muy bien. Él le había quitado la felicidad–. Habla con ella –pidió, mirando a Harry suplicante–. Por favor.

Pero Harry se negó, conocía de sobra a Hermione, se enojaría con él, alegando que _'¿Estas de su lado ahora? Tú lo escuchaste'_ sin embargo, accedió ayudar a Fred en lo que pudiera, cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció, pero para su mala suerte, tenía que seguir con la gira, así que se fue de Francia, en compañía de la nueva chica, que Kelly había mandado para suplir a Hermione. Pero no era lo mismo… El humor de Fred Weasley empeoraba cada día, y la reportera, sin saber lo que había pasado, creía que el joven actor era uno más en la lista de 'sangrones'.

** xXx**

Fred sabía que la había 'cagado y embarrado' como bien le había dicho George. Desde aceptar esa ridícula apuesta, hasta no haber sido sincero con Hermione desde que se enamoró de ella. ¿Qué le quedaba hacer ahora? Pero unos días después de haberse ido de Francia, dejo de intentar comunicarse con Hermione, ella no quería saber nada de él... Así que al terminar la gira, regreso a Inglaterra. Quería alejarse de Estados Unidos, era un continuo recuerdo de que ahí había conocido a Hermione, y al menos en su, ahora de nuevo, hogar, el ambiente estaba lleno de magia, pocos eran los magos que sabían sobre el éxito de Fred en el mundo muggle, y él no tenía ni ganas de contarles ni de mezclarse con el mundo no mágico.

– Hey, arriba ese ánimo, hermano –dijo Ginny dándole un cariñoso golpe en el hombro–. Mañana se estrena tu película. Deberías estar feliz.

– Sí, debería –contesto Fred mirando al vacío.

– ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

– No, es nada –gruño Fred en respuesta, no tenía ganas de desahogarse. Pero ahora extrañaba la soledad en su antigua casa. Y así era todos los días, extrañaba estar solo y cuando se decidía a irse, se lo pensaba mejor y se quedaba. Su madre estaba muy feliz de tenerlo de regreso.

– Estas insoportable –se quejó su hermana y subió a su habitación, pensando en que debería conseguirle una novia a Fred para que dejara de estar de amargado.

Fred dio un largo suspiro, estaba cansado de que Ginny le tratara como a un enfermo cada que preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía. El único que sabía, era George, pero él no decía nada a nadie, y Fred agradecía eso. Decidió que tal vez era tiempo de volver a su antigua vida… Volver a Sortilegios Weasley, dejar atrás la actuación, después de todo, había sido solo un capricho, ¿No? Querer hacer algo nuevo, que se hablara de él, ser famoso. Y las cosas habían ido bien, pero Fred Weasley era un mago… No es que despreciara a los muggles, pero después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que la actuación era solo una parte de su vida, estaría a salvo en Inglaterra, en el mundo mágico, donde solo era dueño de una tienda de bromas, una tienda de bromas que le devolvería la sonrisa que cierta castaña le robo. Algo nunca nadie logro hacer.

**xXx**

Harry miro a Hermione, sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir, ¿Qué era exactamente eso de 'alejarse de todo'? En su opinión, Hermione había vuelto a la rutina, bastante bien, trabajaba para la revista a larga distancia, haciendo su habitual columna/blog, en la cual iba bastante bien, _'no más entrevistas a famosos'_ había dicho ella, quería alejarse de la farándula y dedicare a lo que le gustaba, escribir sus pensamientos.

– Quiero empezar una nueva vida –dijo ella–. No quiero estar aquí _–'le recuerdo cada dia, a cada momento'_ pensó para sus adentros. Y es que no había podido dejar de pensar en Fred. Estar en Francia le recordaba su traición. Tenía que alejarse de eso. El trabajo no sería ningún problema, su paga estaba siendo depositada en su cuenta bancaria y tenía el dinero suficiente como para empezar de nuevo. Además, podría trabajar en algún lugar mágico también, siempre le llamo la atención hacer algo por elfos domésticos, prueba de ello, estaba su fundación PEDDO en Beauxbatons, la cual había dejado abandonada tras mudarse a Estados Unidos, podría retomarla nuevamente, sin dejar del todo su trabajo en la revista.

– ¿Y a donde te piensas ir? –pregunto Harry en un suspiro.

– Mmm… siempre quise visitar Londres –Respondió Hermione sonriendo, genuinamente por primera vez, en varios meses.

* * *

><p><em>[NA] HOLA! :'D como estan? me extrañaron? yo se que si(-8 yapz xD hize un cambio un tanto drastico en mis planes para esta historia... no pensaba incluir tantos elementos magicos xD pero cambie de opinion. Y con la trama tambien fue cambiada un poco e_e pero bueno, espero que les guste:'D gracias por agregar a favoritos, LEER y comentar:') PD: :'D Fremione rlz *w*_


	6. Chapter 6

**Vidas separadas (II)**

Un teléfono sonó en la oscuridad, Hermione tardo en comprender que era SU teléfono el que sonaba y que no era la televisión que había dejado prendida. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano busco a tientas el teléfono y contesto.

– Sí, ¿Diga? –dijo con voz somnolienta.

– ¡Hermione! –La voz de Luna hablo al otro lado de la línea–. Hermione, siento llamarte tan tarde, pero tenía que decirte.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es Fred –respondió Luna sin rodeos–. Hará algo terrible.

Hermione aún estaba enojada con Luna cuando despertó en la mañana, 'algo terrible' terrible que le despertaran a tan alta hora solo para eso. ¿Es que Luna no había entendido que Hermione NO quería saber nada de Fred? Absolutamente NADA. Aunque tenía que aceptar que no era el que le hubieran despertado por la madrugada lo que la tenia de tan mal humor. En realidad era la noticia que su amiga le había dado: Fred se retiraría de la actuación.

La información le había caído como un balde de agua fría… el que Fred fuera un actor le daba la ventaja de saber de su vida… aunque solo fuera un poco, por muy enojada y dolida que aun siguiera con él, no podía evitar seguir preguntándose '¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Se acordara de mí?'. Aun se preocupaba por él, la frase de 'Por mi te puedes morir' solo había salido de su boca atropelladamente, causada por el dolor y el enojo, pero ella jamás le desearía eso en verdad. Con la gente aparentaba que el chico no le importaba, se portaba indiferente cuando lo nombraban, aunque en el fondo, aun estuviera muriéndose por estar lejos de él.

Tenía apenas tres días en Londres, pero había estado agotada arreglando su nueva casa. Aun no iba al Ministerio de magia. El padre de Harry, James, le había explicado cómo llegar ahí, y también le había hablado de El callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, entre otros lugares más. Pensaba visitarlos todos, conocer el mundo mágico inglés, conocer gente nueva, magos, no quería hacer amistades muggles, sabía que estarían familiarizados con Fred. Era Fred, ¿Qué persona en todo el maldito mundo no le conocía? Ah, si… Los magos… sería un muy buen ambiente, tal vez así lograba sacarlo para siempre de su vida.

**xXx**

– Señor Weasley, es un gusto tenerlo otra vez aquí –canturreo Verety, la asistente de Fred y George en Sortilegios Weasley. En cuando le vio entrar de nuevo, junto con Fred, la joven había corrido hacia los gemelos, sin poder contener su emoción. Y no era la única, mucha gente en el callejón Diagon le habían saludado emocionados. No sabían porque de pronto había desaparecido del mundo mágico, y el tenerle de regreso, era emocionante para ellos. Como si fuera un soldado que regresa victorioso a su país.

Sus ex compañeras de Hogwarts habían ido de inmediato a la tienda, en cuanto la noticia de que Fred había vuelto les llego a los oídos. Su antigua novia, Angelina, se mostró entusiasmada al volver a verlo. Fred en cambio, no sintió nada. La única chica a la que a él le entusiasmaría ver, estaba lejos de él, y no quería saber nada de él. Bueno, a menos le estaba cumpliendo en algo, desaparecer del mapa. Hermione no volvería a saber de Fred Weasley. Eso estaba bien. Era lo que ella quería, y Fred le estaba cumpliendo su deseo.

**xXx**

Pocos días después de que Luna le diera la noticia a Hermione, sobre que Fred se retiraría de 'la farándula', el mundo se empezó a llenar con esa noticia, los programas de espectáculos hablaban de ello en cada programa, en los periódicos, salía en primera plana, opacando noticias 'más importantes', como Hermione pensaba furiosa, y con los titulares como '¿Alguna chica tendrá que ver en esta repentina decisión?'. A la quinta vez que esa frase llego a los oídos de Hermione, dicha por un conductor de televisión, la apago con enojo. Ella también se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

Lo peor de entre esos días, fue que recibió una video llamada de Kelly.

– Eres nuestra mejor reportera en cuanto a Fred se refiere. Necesito que tú me hagas esta exclusiva –dijo su jefa con seriedad. Hermione se lamentó por dentro, cuando Kelly se ponía seria, de ese modo, era muy difícil que cambiara de parecer.

– Pero ni siquiera se sabe dónde está–. Se excusó Hermione, con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara, porque era verdad. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Fred.

– Investígalo. Necesitamos una entrevista con él –dijo que Kelly con firmeza–, una última entrevista antes de su conferencia de prensa, a la que quiero que vayas.

– No lo hare –se negó Hermione.

– Hermione Granger –los ojos de Kelly, a pesar de que la castaña los estuviera viendo a través de una pantalla, se comenzaron a llenar de exasperación–. Dime, querida… dime que no mezclaste los sentimientos con el trabajo.

Hermione aparto la vista de la pantalla, tenía que decirle la verdad, Kelly era comprensiva… La entendería, era mujer. Así que, dando un suspiro, Hermione comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido con Fred. Su jefa la escucho con el entrecejo fruncido y, cuando la chica termino su historia, Kelly se quedó callada por un momento, como meditando lo que había escuchado.

– De acuerdo… De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas–. No más entrevistas a famosos para ti. Quédate con tu sección, aunque te extrañare… en verdad, eres buena en las entrevistas. Supongo que tendré que buscar a alguien que se encargue de Fred –añadió al final, como deseando que Hermione cambiara de opinión, sin embargo, esto no sucedió.

A los dos días, la noticia de que Fred daría su conferencia de prensa, salió al aire decepcionado a muchos. No se presentaría en ningún lado, excusándose con 'asuntos personales de los que no hablare'. Haría una transmisión en vivo desde su, todavía desconocida, ubicación y seria transmitida en los canales más importantes de cada país. Eso hizo pensar a Hermione que era lo mejor… si sabía dónde se encontraba, no sería capaz de controlarse e iría en su búsqueda, aunque solo fuera para verlo de lejos.

El día de la conferencia llego, Hermione estaba nerviosa, parecía que fuera a verlo en persona, pero no. Prendió la televisión, justo al tiempo que el comentador anunciaría el inicio de la tan esperada conferencia. Hermione veía sin escuchar, esperando el momento en que Fred apareciera en pantalla, y cuando por fin lo hizo, el corazón volvió a acelerarse violentamente. Ahí estaba el… su cabello despeinado y sonriendo despreocupadamente 'Se ve feliz' pensó Hermione auto torturándose. Sin saber que lo que Fred hacía, esa solo actuar, aparentar tranquilidad. El en realidad estaba nervioso, preguntándose si Hermione lo estaría viendo.

– ¿Por qué esta decisión tan repentina, Fred? –pregunto una reportera, ganando el asentimiento de muchos presentes. Hermione abraso su almohada. Fred, quien ya iba preparado para esa pregunta respondió con tranquilidad.

– Cumplí mi sueño de ser actor, pero la verdad mi verdadera felicidad se encuentra en donde estoy ahorita, con mi familia. Necesito un descanso de todo esto

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que regreses algún día? -pregunto otra persona.

– No, la verdad no lo creo.

– ¿Alguna chica tiene que ver con esto? –pregunto una reportera, de nuevo, varios asentimientos y miradas de expectación. Hermione apretó más el abraso de su almohada, pensando en sí debería escuchar o no la respuesta. Fred, que también iba preparado para esa pregunta, aprovechó su oportunidad.

– Si, en parte… –respondió Fred mirando al vacío–. Ella se enojó conmigo y dijo que no quería saber nada de mi –comenzó a olvidarse de que estaba en una transmisión en vivo, sacando lo sentía, esperando que Hermione estuviera escuchando–. Yo solo, estoy cumpliendo su deseo.

– ¿Crees que ella este viendo esto?

– No lo sé, me gustaría. Pero creo que no lo está haciendo, aun así… –levanto la mirada y miro a la cámara nuevamente, los presentes en auditorio estaban ávidos de información, esperando que el actor dijera el nombre de 'la culpable' como comenzarían a llamarle algunos–. Si estás viendo esto, perdóname. En verdad lo siento, sé que hice mal, y sé que te lastime, pero… –dudo, debería ¿hacerlo en público? Eso solo llamaría más la atención, pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que sacarlo, si Hermione estaba viendo o no, se enteraría de eso– pero te amo.

El teléfono de Hermione sonó unos segundos después, dejando que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro lo ignoro, así como también ignoro el resto de las preguntas. No sabía cómo sentirse, si creer o no, si estar feliz o triste, no sabía nada… y con todo aquello dándole vueltas en la cabeza apago la televisión y se quedó dormida.

Pocos días después de aquello, Hermione decidió que ya era tiempo de visitar el mundo mágico, había terminado de decorar su casa, y necesitaba distraerse con algo, así que tomo el mapa dibujado por James y se dirigió al lugar que indica 'caldero chorreante', sin saber que en poco tiempo, volvería a encontrarse con la persona que le cambio la vida. Y sobre la conferencia… al final, después de tanto pensar, había llegado a la conclusión de que Fred mentía, como siempre y que solo quería llamar la atención, como siempre…

Después de que Fred regreso a su tienda, de que regreso a vida de magia, la felicidad había comenzado a llegar a él nuevamente, aunque no enteramente. Ahora bromeaba con su familia, molestaba a Ron, haciendo comentarios burlescos sobre su nueva novia, a este no le hacían gracia 'Demelza no es mi novia' gruñía con las orejas coloradas, mientras un Fred sonriente le respondía 'aun no'. Pero a pesar de que el pelirrojo siempre disfruto molestar a su hermano menor, aun se sentía vacío, aunque intentaba no aparentarlo.

– Hey Fred –dijo George entrando a la tienda-. Hay rumores sobre una chica francesa por el callejo, deberías ir a ver -aconsejo palmeando la espalda de su gemelo.

– No me interesan las francesas -respondió Fred, recordando, que había sido precisamente en Francia, donde perdió a Hermione.

– No te hará daño distraerte un poco, hermano –dijo George con una sonrisa–. Anda –le tomo el brazo y lo encamino a la entrada dela tienda–. Ve a ver, si no te gusta pues ni modo, pero más te vale que te guste –lo empujo al abarrotado callejón.

Fred resoplo, George tenía razón, estaba empezando una nueva vida, tenía que empezar en todos los sentidos. Eso incluía enamorarse, dejar el pasado atrás… y olvidar a Hermione.

_[N/A] Aquí toy! :'D Hola, como están? Espero que les haya gustado .u. estoy emocionada, ya casi se encuentran*-* que pasara? La vdd no se (-8 . NO, no se, improviso todo :'D pero bueno… esta será una historia corta, ya empeze un 'real person' - no se si se diga asi… sobre James y Emma :'D aunque no llevo mucho, primero quiero acabar antes de publicar, y ya tengo otra idea *-* para otro Fremione wossh! Amo esta pareja :'D en fin. Gracias por sus comentarios :D son el alimento de un escritor, cuídense, y nos leemos en el siguiente :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**El reencuentro**

Fred salió de la tienda en busca de la nueva atracción del callejón Diagon, anduvo distraídamente, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, intentando encontrar a alguien que pareciera no ser de por ahí. Pero no encontraba a nadie, pasó fuera de flourish y blotts en donde Hermione estaba alucinada viendo la cantidad de libros que habia en la tienda, hacia mucho que no entraba en una librería mágica, decidió buscar algo interesante para llevar a casa.

Estaba decidiendo a qué lugar entrar, pensando duramente, 'soy una extranjera, ¿a qué lugar entraría?' pero nada razonable le entraba a la cabeza. Regreso a Sortilegios, pensando que la idea de ir a buscar a la francesa había sido ridícula, paso nuevamente frente a la librería, al tiempo que una chica de cabello castaño salía, y chocaba con él.

– Lo lamento –se disculpó ella, y alzo la vista.

'No me jodas' Pensó Fred mirando a una petrificada Hermione, supo que ella se encontraba igual que él. '¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?'. Ambos se quedaron viendo, sin poder creer lo que estaban viviendo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se suponía que Fred tenía que salir de la vida de Hermione, no se tenían que encontrar en el callejón Diagon.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mirándose sorprendidos, Hermione frunció las cejas al ver que Fred hablo conjuntamente con ella, sin embargo, el pelirrojo sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato ¿Hermione era bruja?

Era una situación incómoda para ambos, los dos, habían pasado los últimos meses de su vida, creyendo que estaban enamorados de un muggle, ahora todo era confuso. 'Oh que bien, mas mentiras' pensó Hermione furiosa, Fred Weasley solo estaba lleno de mentiras y engaños, pero, al contrario de Fred, no se destina a pensar, en el estatuto del secreto. Y Fred, lo primero que pensó fue filtro amoroso ¿Y si ella le había dado uno? Pero descarto la idea, claro que no, si fuera así, ella no se abría molestado con él, además era una idea ridícula. Finalmente, ambos decidieron actuar normal, o casi…

– Yo trabajo y soy propietario de una tienda de aquí –respondió Fred con orgullo–. ¿Y tú?

– Yo… solo, me mude aquí –contesto Hermione a su vez. Estupendo, quería alejarse de Fred y resultaba que no solo estaba en la misma ciudad, sino que también era un mago. ¿A caso le podía ir peor? Pero a pesar del enojo brotando en ella no pudo ignorar que una parte de ella se emocionó al ver a Fred, como si hubiera nacido de nuevo–. Bueno, me voy tengo cosas que hacer –dijo con la intensión de irse, y tal vez mudarse nuevamente, pero Fred la tomo del brazo y la hizo retroceder.

– ¿Viste la conferencia? –pregunto Fred mirándola, Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban cuando miro los ojos de Fred, aun lo amaba, no podía negárselo, se solto bruscamente y se enderezo.

– ¿A caso crees que mi mundo gira a tu alredor? –pregunto con enojo, Fred hizo ademan de responder, pero ella no le dejo–. ¿Sabes que?, olvida esto ¿quieres? Olvida que me encontraste.

– Créeme que no lo hare –dijo Fred, mientras Hermione se enojaba más.

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono ella, al borde de la histeria, varias personas voltearon a verlos–. Mi vida iba bien, ¡toda estaba perfecto! Pero tenías que llegar tu ¡y arruinarla! ¡Arruinarla con tu engaño! Y luego, cuando por fin empiezo a ser feliz nuevamente ¡Te apareces!

– ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito? –pregunto Fred, enojándose también, enojándose porque ella le culpaba de que se hubieran encontrado–. ¿Sabes porque deje mi carrera? –Hermione no contesto, le regreso una mirada de reproche–. Lo hice por ti, para que no supieras nada de mí, como tú lo pediste. Y si nos hemos encontrado de nuevo, no fue algo planeado por mí, pero agradezco de ello –añadió, intentando tocar su rostro, pero ella se apartó bruscamente-. El destino nos quiere dar otra oportunidad–. Insistió.

– Yo no creo en eso –dijo Hermione, secamente–. Y aunque así lo fuera, yo no te daría otra oportunidad, nunca-. Dicho esto, no dejo que Fred respondiera y se marchó. Fred la observo desaparecer, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su tienda.

No sabía como sentirse, por un lado estaba feliz, podría ponerse a cantar canciones ridículas ¡Había vuelto a verla! Pero seguía enojada, eso era algo que no le extrañaba, eso era lo que le ponía mal, tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que volvía a presentarse ante el. Pero esta vez, siendo sincero, esta vez no le fallaría.

Después de un momento, durante el cual, el gemelo regreso a la tienda y, emocionado, le conto a George lo sucedido fue cuando recordó… Granger. ¡Claro! Si había oído ese apellido antes, pero no en Hogwarts, en el periódico. Habían hecho un pequeño reportaje, hace algunos años, sobre los alumnos más destacados de las escuelas mágicas, y había estado ella, Hermione. Vaya… así que la chica de la cual estaba enamorada era toda una cerebrito. Las sorpresas que da la vida, el que no soportaba a las personas 'sabelotodo' y terminaba enamorado de una.

Hermione se apareció en su apartamento, temblando del enojo y de los nervios. Sentía su corazón reprocharle a gritos lo dura que se había portado con Fred. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Saltar a sus brazos después de haberla engañado? Pero ahora el problema, era que lo tendría de nuevo no solo en el mundo muggle, si al mundo al que realmente pertenecia… al mundo mágico. ¿Qué demonios hacia un mago fingiendo ser un actor muggle?

Aun echando chispas, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, se iría de ahí, no quería estar cerca de Fred. Pero una vocecilla, muy parecida a la de Fleur le susurro 'no seas cobarde'. Apretó los labios, y soltó su bolso, la cual hizo un ruido sordo al caer al suelo. Un golpe en la ventana llamo su atención, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que era una lechuza que se había estrellado en el cristal. Abrió la ventana y tomo el sobre; distinguió una caligrafía horriblemente familiar.

_Querida Hermione_

_Sé que tu no quieres saber nada de mí. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me interesa, hay una razón por la que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo y se cual es. A partir de este momento conocerás al verdadero Fred Weasley. No al actor, sino al mago._

_PD. Mira atrás de ti._

– ¿Mira atrás de ti? –se preguntó Hermione en voz alta, al momento que termino de decirlo un sonoro ¡Crac! Se oyó en la salita. Creyendo saber que era, se volteo de inmediato y cruzo los brazos e ignoro el golpeteo de su corazón cuando su mirada encontró la de un sonriente pelirrojo–. No puedes entrar en propiedad privada sin permiso –gruño la castaña, evitando los ojos azules que tanto la idiotizaban. Fred amplio su sonrisa

– Si, bueno… algo de mi yo real –comento el chico, recostándose en un sillón y subiendo los pies a la mesita de enfrente– es que no respeto las reglas.

– tu 'yo real' –repitió Hermione–. Claro, que más se puede esperar de un mentiroso/doble cara como tu ¿Verdad? –Pregunto, lo más duramente que pudo–. ¿Cuántos 'yo real' tienes? ¿Uno para cada persona?

Su comentario fue recibido con una mirada ofendida de Fred, pero solo duro un segundo, ya que el pelirrojo se levantó y, tomándola desprevenida, la aferro por la cintura con un brazo y obligándola a mirarla, levantando su cara, con la mano que le quedo libre.

– No me obligues a echarte un maleficio para que te calles y me escuches –amenazo sonriente, Hermione forcejeaba por zafarse, pero Fred era más fuerte, así que, por muy infantil que fuera, le piso un pie fuertemente.

– Vete –ordeno Hermione con firmeza. No caería de nuevo. Fred no volvería a jugar con ella–. No quiero verte, si quieres divertirte con alguien, búscate a otra persona, que conmigo ya no lo harás.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Fred no se iba.

Volvió a acercarse a ella.

– Dime que ya no me amas –pidió.

– No –respondio ella de inmediato.

– ¿No que?

– No te amo –mintio Hermione apretando los dientes, tratando de convencerse a si misma, deseando que fuera cierto, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no amar a Fred Weasley.

– Mientes –replico Fred sonriente.

– Claro que no –contesto Hermione, aun mas nerviosa.

– Entonces veme a los ojos y dime –el pelirrojo tomo a la castaña desprevenida y volvió a abrazarla, obligándola, nuevamente, a mirarle–, dime que ya no me amas y entonces te dejare en paz.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decirle a la persona que amas que no la amas? Hermione no respondio, no fue capaz de hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para mentir de aquel modo, y eso solo le hacia sentir furiosa consigo misma. Aparto la mirada de los ojos de Fred intentando apartarse, pero se sentía débil, sintiendo que en cualquier momento volveria a caer ante Fred Weasley.

– Vete –volvio a decir, pero su voz sono mas a un gemido.

– No haz dicho las palabras magicas –dijo Fred inocentemente.

– No tengo porque… solo vete de…

Pero Fred ya no podía mas, Hermione se engañaba a si misma, aun lo amaba, el podía sentirlo, el que le diera tantas vueltas al asunto lo demostraba. Asi que interrumbio a la castaña y la beso, ansioso por sentir de nuevo aquellos labios. Hermione mantuvo los labios firmemente cerrados, dando pequeños golpes en el pecho de Fred, intentando apartarlo, intentando no caer ante el encanto, pero el pelirrojo la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte, luchando por separar los labios de Hermione, que después de algunos segundos cedieron ante la batalla y se rendieron, ante aquella boca ya familiar y tanto extrañada.

Justo cuando Hermione comenzó rendise, justo cuando comenzaba a dejar que su lengua y la de Fred volvieran a reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo, el pelirrojo se separo de ella con una sonrisa triunfal. Abrió los ojos y vio al chico relamerse los labios, sin dejar aquella sonrisa.

– Justo como los recordaba –comento.

_[N/A_

_] Hola! :D ya volvi con otro capitulo! Lamento la tardanza t-t pero empeze a escribir la de 'el otro final' y me consumio un poco Dx y luego tuve problemas con mi pc y pff-.- pero bueno… ya estoy de vuelta con el reencuentro de nuestra adorada pareja*-* espero les haya gustado :D en el próximo capitulo, la reacción de Hermione xDi gracias por la espera . y espero ya no dejarles tanto :s es que traigo muchas ideas en la cabeza y poco tiempo para escribir… pero bueno. _

_Esta actualización es su regalo de reyes adelantado xD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Volver a comenzar**

El primer instinto de Hermione hubiera sido dar una bofetada a Fred por su atrevimiento, pero eso sería estúpido, ya que la chica había respondido al beso del pelirrojo. Así que, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, pero a la vez se sentía enojada con ella misma. No quería perdonar a Fred tan rápido, así como si solo hubieran tenido una simple discusión sobre el clima.

– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Fred, a hora feliz porque sabía que al parecer, había

avanzado con Hermione. La chica se sentó en el sillón y miro a Fred.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto, a pesar de que aun sonreía.

– Porque te amo.

– Fred…

– No, espera… por favor, déjame hablar –Hermione suspiro y murmuro un leve 'de acuerdo' Fred sonrió encantado, se sentó a un lado de ella y le soltó todo lo que tenía torturándole durante aquellos meses–. Soy un idiota, lo sé. Todo empezó con esa estúpida apuesta –Hermione sintió que le apretaban el corazón al recordar eso–. Es que… ¿Recuerdas la entrevista? –Hermione asintió, ¿Cómo olvidarla?–. Bueno, esa fue la causante de todo, el no ver los usuales comentarios me extraño.

– Pensé que ya tenías suficiente de tanto 'Orgasmeo' escrito entre las reporteras –dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza-. Es asqueroso leer eso. ¿De verdad te gusta leer eso?

– Bueno, me subía el ego, el saber las reacciones que provocaba –confeso Fred sonriendo– y luego apareciste tú, si nada más que un simple 'atractivo y guapo' –bufo– me enoje, ¿Sabes? Y por eso hice la apuesta con Eric…

– Querías demostrar que podías enamorar a cualquiera –termino Hermione y Fred hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza–. Por favor, Fred, no quiero saber que lo mejores momentos de mi vida fueron mentira.

Fred sonrió y tomo la mano de Hermione.

– Me enamore de ti, como nunca lo había hecho, es más… nunca me enamore de nadie, de ti si, te amo. Si, fue mentira todo y en verdad lo lamento, pero los sentimientos son verdaderos, dame una última oportunidad, no volveré a fallarte.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo en que volver contigo así como así es…?

– Vale… Desde el principio –le interrumpió el joven.

– ¿Qué?

– Voy a conquistarte de nuevo –dijo Fred con firmeza y se levantó–. Hare las cosas bien esta vez –le dio un beso en la frente–. Nada de besos por ahora –murmuro–. Por mucho que quiera…

Y así sin más, desapareció, dejando a Hermione sorprendida, aturdida y ¿Por qué no? Feliz. No podía negárselo, está feliz, las palabras que grito a Fred no hace mucho quedaron atrás. Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué haría el gemelo para 'conquistarla' nuevamente?

**xXx**

Ginny seguía pensando que hacer para levantar el ánimo de su hermano, había dejado de verlo, desde que dijo que había visto a alguien y suponía que se había encerrado en su departamento que estaba sobre Sortilegios Weasley, así que contacto a la vieja novia de Fred, Angelina, para poner en marcha su plan, ¿No decía los muggles que 'donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan'? y la pelirroja bien que sabía el fuego que Angelina y Fred habían tenido, así que organizaría una cena, invitaría a su antigua cuñada y quizás con un poco de suerte y varios tragos Fred dejaría aquel estado de monotonía.

Angelina recibió el llamado de Ginny y encantada acepto. El regreso de Fred le había hecho arrepentirse de haberlo dejado. Tantos años sin verle… y se había puesto demasiado bien… se veía más maduro y eso era lo que ella quería. Así que se arregló para la cena con los Weasley.

George fue contactado por su hermanita, la menor de los Weasley le conto su plan y el gemelo estuvo a punto de decirle que no se esforzara, que Fred ya no necesitaba ayuda, que Hermione había vuelto y su hermano estaba de cacería, pero Angelina le caía mal, nunca le agrado del todo la relación que Fred llevo con ella, así que se guardó lo que pensó en decir, comento a Fred el 'sucio plan' de Ginny y el ex actor invito a Hermione a la dichosa cena.

– ¿Una cena, con tu familia? –repitió Hermione, Fred pudo ver su cara de confusión y le encanto.

– Si, ¿Por qué no? Conocerás a mis hermanos y a mis padres y yo quiero presentarles a la chica que me gusta –Hermione sonrió ante lo último. ¿de verdad Fred era sincero esta vez?

– Supongo que… no es tan mala idea –dijo al final, provocando que Fred se hinchara de la felicidad.

– Muy bien, pasare por ti a las ocho –declaro el pelirrojo y desapareció de la chimenea.

– ¿Y bien? –pregunto George cuando Fred se levantó, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Acepto, creo que la boda está cerca.

A las ocho en punto, el timbre del departamento de Hermione sonó, ella ya estaba lista, se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Al momento de abrir la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente ante la mirada atónita de Fred.

– Perfecta –dijo el pelirrojo mirándola de arriba abajo–. No, más que eso –se corrigió sin poder dejar de verla.

– ¿Te piensas quedar con la boca abierta toda la noche? –Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que ella había aprovechado esos segundos para observar a Fred atentamente y no pudo negar que se veía terriblemente sexy con su chaqueta de cuero negro, su camisa café claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, pantalón de mezclilla negra y los zapatos perfectamente pulcros y hasta brillantes y su rojo, y abúndate cabello alborotado, como a ella le gustaba.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo –respondió Fred.

– Yo no tengo la boca abierta –replico Hermione cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

– Porque lo disimulas bastante bien –se quejó Fred, pero a mí me encanta cuando te quedas fascinada al verme.

– Vaya, veo que el ego no te ha bajado mucho, después de todo –comento Hermione, ganándose una risa de Fred, su encantadora risa, tuvo que reprimir el suspiro, hacía meses que deseaba escucharle reír nuevamente.

Caminaron hasta algún lugar que estuviera solitario para así poder desaparecer. Fred guio a Hermione y cuando sus pies tocaron tierra de nuevo, frente a la casa de siete pisos y se escucharon voces adentro, Hermione se puso nerviosa.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que más me gusta de mí? –pregunto Fred con una sonrisa, Hermione rodo los ojos divertida.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Mi acompañante –respondió el pelirrojo y se acercó más a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><em>[NA] MATENME! Lo se u.u no tengo el perdón de nadie, lo lamento D': no tengo excusa ni pretexto, solo que se me fue un la inspiración casi al inicio del capitulo, luego no me gusto lo que hize y lo borre y me quede en blanco –muchos meses- y hace unos días como que me llego la inspiración de nuevo y aquí esta esto D': no es gran cosa la verdad, pero bueno D: ya la terminare pronto, tal vez solo tres capítulos mas :l no quiero que pase esto otra vez ¬¬_

_Bueno, me voy c: espero criticas, reproches, regaños y hasta crucios._

_PS el como iba Hermione vestida lo digo en el siguiente xDDD_

_PS 2 no iba a meter mucho a Angelina, pero quiero que la odien como yo lo hago¬¬ yapz._._

_PS 3 :'D habra una pareja sorpresa al final*-*_

_PS 4 :l espero que nos veamos al próxima semana :s es que no estoy mucho en la computadora por culpa de mi perro¬¬ y solo la agarro para hacer tareas D': y no paso de dos o tres horas aquí._


	9. Chapter 9

¡HOLA! Estoy viva! Bueno, eso ya lo sabían e.e mas bien: La historia sigue en vida! Si, ya se que quieren matarme, pero pues ya saben ._. tuve una ENORME crisis, pero me comprometi a terminarla y asi lo hare siento que ya hasta perdieron el hilo u.u y pues lo siento, sobre todo porque el capitulo pues si esta corto xD emm pero estoy tomando las riendas de la historia nuevamente y no creo muy conveniente alargarlos por ahora. Bueno, gracias si siguen aquí y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores (:

**Una nueva complicación**

Fred encamino a Hermione a la casa. Era una enorme casa, parecía tener siete pisos y Hermione estaba segura de que encantamientos la sostenían, pues parecía que pudiera caer de lado de un momento a otro.

– Relájate –le animo Fred sonriendo–. No te van a morder –Hermione sonrió. Fred abrió la puerta y las conversaciones dentro de la madriguera cesaron, todos giraron a ver al recién llegado y su acompañante.

– ¿Quién es ella? –pregunto en un furioso susurro que se escuchó por toda la cocina Angelina a una sorprendida Ginny.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de quien era la chica que había llegado con su hermano. Y entonces recordó que él le había dicho que ya tenía los ojos puestos sobre alguien, al parecer no había mentido. ¡Maldito problema se había metido! Ella había invitado a Angelina para que su hermano se distrajera y todo se había arruinado, aun así no podía negar que la chica era bonita y creyó que hacia buena pareja con su hermano.

Angelina se cruzó de brazos, molesta, se había puesto ese vestido súper corto que Fred le había dicho una vez que le encantaba, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sentada sola, mientras que todos estaban emocionados con la chica francesa. 'Como si fuera la gran cosa' pensó enojada.

Vestida con una falda negra, larga hasta las rodillas y ajusta, con una blusa a cuadros de color rojo y el cabello suelto, Hermione era el centro de atención en la familia Weasley. Pero se sentía incomoda, sobre todo por la mirada de profundo desprecio que una morena le lanzaba cada que podía, a pesar de eso contesto al montón de preguntas que la señora Weasley le lanzo.

– Me da gusto que Fred siente cabeza por fin –dijo finalmente Molly Weasley. Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada, pero antes de que pudiera contestar Fred se adelantó.

– Mamá, no es mi novia –aclaro, no quería que la chica se sintiera presionada o algo, había que ir lento esta vez. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no se contuvo para agregar un comentario final–. Pero sé que no tardara en decir que sí.

La noche paso tranquila, Ginny se decidió a acercarse a Hermione y comenzar a platicar con ella, Angelina se unió casi a regañadientes, pero se las arregló para quedarse a solas con la castaña por unos momentos, cuando la señora Weasley llamo a su hija.

– ¿Y cómo dices que conociste a Fred? –Pregunto la chica morena fingiendo desinterés.

– Como dije, trabajo en una revista y le hice una entrevista –respondió Hermione.

– Supongo que este es otro de tus reportajes, ¿No?

– No.

– ¿Y él te gusta? –Hermione la miro sin apartar la vista. La morena tenía una mirada de disgusto que no le gustó nada–. Yo diría que sí. Y tengo que advertirte –Hermione no respondió, esperando que Angelina continuara–. Fred es el típico chico casanova, te habrás dado cuenta de eso, ¿no es así? –la castaña frunció los labios–. Solo te digo que tengas cuidado. Fred no es de los que se enamora.

– Supongo que no de ti, al menos –respondió Hermione al fin. Angelina se quedó como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído en la cabeza–. Se lo que pretendes. Te he estado observando y creo que estas celosa.

– ¿De ti? –Angelina soltó una risa. La única risa verdadera de toda la noche.

– ¡Hermione! Aquí estas –Fred se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, actuando como si Angelina no existiera y eso la hizo molestar aún más.

**xXx**

El plan de Angelina de intentar asustar a Hermione no funciono, en realidad sus palabras le advertían a la castaña que clase de persona era la ex novia del pelirrojo. Se propuso a tener cuidado con ella, aunque después de que Ginny la despidiera con frialdad supuso que no tendría muchos problemas con ella.

El resto de los Weasley la trataron bien. Los padres de los pelirrojos prácticamente le dieron la bienvenida a la familia, la señora Weasley estaba completamente segura de que su hijo sentaría cabeza pronto y creía que Hermione era una muy buena influencia para él. A Ron y Ginny les agrado bastante y la menor se disculpó por haber invitado a Angelina. Y aunque los tres hermanos mayores no estaban, Fred prontamente prometió presentarlos.

La vida de Hermione había dado un giro total ahora, fue contratada en el ministerio de magia, gracias a la ayuda del señor Weasley que conocía a la gente correcta. Continuo trabajando en la revista Dreams y ahora con Fred nuevamente en sus días las cosas pintaban bastante bien. Pero no contaba con que Angelina no se rendiría tan fácil. La morena estaba dispuesta a separarlos a cuesta de todo.

**xXx**

Un nuevo ciclo escolar estaba por empezar en Hogwarts, los alumnos llenaban el callejón en busca de sus nuevas cosas, pero no había local mas abarrotado que Sortilegios Weasley. Había mareas de niños por toda la tienda que Hermione tenía dificultades para moverse. A lo lejos distinguía a Fred hablando acaloradamente con alguien, pero no sabía quien, hasta que vio largo brazo moreno rodeándole el cuello y enredando su cabello.

– Vamos, Fred. ¿Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera del país no pensaste en mí?

– Te lo repito, Angelina: Lo nuestro termino hace mucho –se soltó las manos de la chica, sintió que le arrancaba algunos cabellos pero no le importó. La miro con verdadero enojo antes de desecharla por milésima vez–. Ya no me interesa ninguna relación contigo. Entiéndelo. –Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a vigilar a un grupo de chicos que se veían sospechosos.

Hermione escucho lo último y soltó una falsa tos. Angelina la miro y su expresión se endureció.

– Deberías respetarte un poco y no rogar a un chico, ¿No te parece?

Angelina se rio.

– ¿Y me lo dice la que fue el juguete? –Bingo, había dado en el clavo. De la apuesta ya no se hablaba. Fred y Hermione habían llegado al acuerdo de no mencionar nada y empezar desde cero. ¿Cómo sabia Angelina de eso? La morena sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión helada de Hermione–. Te lo dejo para que pienses quien mas no se respeta.

Bien, eso no sonaba bien. Y Hermione tenía que admitir que tenía algo de razón. _'No dejes que juegue con tu mente'_ se repitió luego de unos segundos, _'ella solo quiere interferir entre nosotros'_. Tenía que ser más cautelosa ahora.

**xXx**

Había rumores de que Fred había sido visto en Londres, Kelly no estaba segura de eso y quiso averiguarlo por sí misma. Llamo a Hermione y la tomó por sorpresa al hacerla pregunta, su titubeante 'no' le hizo saber a la editora que sí, que Fred estaba en Londres. Y decidida a tener fotos exclusivas en su revista mando al corresponsal de paparazzi para encontrarlo.

Y el fotógrafo no tardó en encontrarlo, para su suerte lo encontró, iba caminando en la calle abrazando a una chica, cuando de pronto se detuvo y la beso. Él no perdió su oportunidad y capturo el momento tanto en video como en fotografía. Tendría un ascenso después de este material.

**xXx**

El nuevo número de Dreams estaba próximo a salir, y Hermione se sentía ansiosa por verlo, la llamada de Kelly la había desconcertado y esperaba que su 'no' la hubiera desviado de su investigación, pero lo dudaba, así que a primera hora del lunes salió en busca de la revista. Sería difícil encontrarla, ya que normalmente solo se vendía en Estados Unidos, pero algunas veces exportaban a algunos otros países.

Tardo casi toda la mañana encontrarla, hasta que finalmente, la vio, Fred estaba en portada. Pero no era una foto vieja, era una reciente y entonces se fijó en la leyenda: "Exclusiva: Encontramos a Fred Weasley. Página 23". Asustada y nerviosa pasó las hojas rápidamente y leyó:

_Poco se sabe hasta ahora de Fred Weasley, su retirada tan repentina del medio dejo con un mal sabor de boca a más de uno, sobre todo por no decir en donde se encontraba exactamente, pero fuentes a la revista informaron que fue visto en la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, su país natal. Nuestro corresponsal en el lugar no descanso hasta obtener la prueba y aquí está ahora. Se le vio muy bien acompañado con esta joven morena que al parecer tuvo una relación con él en el pasado ¿Sera esta la chica misteriosa que el actor menciono en su última conferencia de prensa? No pierdan la pisa a Dreams, estaremos informando._


	10. Chapter 10

Jellow, miren quien apareció *se esconde para que no la crucien* no tengo perdón de nadie I know :cc he estado tan ocupada y tan falta de inspiración. Pero regreso con este pequeño capitulo producto de mi arranque de ideas. Gracias si siguen aquí leyendo esta historia ._./ esto es para ustedes que si son fieles.

* * *

><p>Hacia más de una semana que Fred no sabía nada de Hermione. Había intentado verla en el trabajo, pero siempre que llegaba ella ya se había ido, y si llegaba temprano según estaba en una reunión, si esperaba resultaba que ya se había ido o que se fue por la via flu. Casi parecía que la chica lo estaba evitando, la cuestión era ¿Por qué?<p>

Las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente, de pasar una tarde juntos, caminando por las calles muggles de Londres, riendo, mirando a los niños jugar en el parque y las parejas de ancianos en las bancas, habían pasado a ser completos desconocidos. Hermione no le respondía el teléfono y por alguna extraña razón, Fred no podía aparecerse en su apartamento como acostumbraba.

Pero no había querido comentar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a George, temía un poco haberse vuelto controlador, pero cuando Ginny le pregunto por la castaña se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba extraña.

– ¿Cómo no la has visto tampoco? –Pregunto a su hermana menor, la pelirroja junto las cejas.

– Se supone que tú eres su pretendiente, no yo –respondió.

Entonces se preocupo en serio.

**xXx**

– Fred Weasley está de nuevo aquí, esperándole, señorita Granger.

Hermione bufo, era la cuarta vez esa semana que iba hasta su oficina y acorralaba a la inocente secretaria. Pero en algún momento tenían que encontrarse, solo que no estaba lista, pero viendo la cara ilusionada de Lisa Turpin finalmente cedió.

– Dice que no piensa irse hasta que hable con usted –añadió Lisa, había cerrado la puerta y tenia las manos entrelazadas, sonreía esperanzada, queriendo recibir la orden de "hazlo pasar".

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo, dile que entre –Dijo Hermione, después de un largo suspiro, Lisa casi salta de la emoción.

Hermione la comprendía, conocía la historia que la castaña le había contado, Lisa adoraba las historias de amor y creía fuertemente en que su jefa y Fred Weasley estarían juntos por toda la eternidad.

Fred entro pretendiendo parecer normal, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Hermione fingió arreglar unos papeles en el cajón para evitar encontrarse con la mirada del pelirrojo; Fred, viéndose ignorado se aclaro la garganta, entonces ella ya no pudo fingir más.

– ¿Qué? –pregunto, tal vez con demasiada agresividad.

Esa no era la reacción que Fred había esperado.

– ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto–. Puedo… –señalo la silla frente a Hermione y ella se recargo en su asiento, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, pero sin responder a la pregunta de Fred–. No te he visto hace tiempo.

– Me sorprende que hayas notado mi ausencia –replico Hermione. Fred continuo sin entender.

– ¿De que hablas? Por Merlín, no he dejado de notar tu ausencia desde hace días, no respondes el teléfono, no respondes mis cartas, nunca te encuentro cuando vengo, no puedo aparecerme en tu casa, no puedo comunicarme contigo de ningún modo ¿Cómo carajos crees que no voy a notar que no estás? No he dejado de pensar en ti desde la última vez que te vi.

Hermione solto una risa sarcástica y eso dejo al pelirrojo mas confuso.

– ¿Esperas que crea eso viniendo de alguien que sale con Angelina Johnson?

Lo había dicho, y había sonado a un reclamo, pero siendo francos, no tenia que enojarse, él no le había prometido nada, se supone que eran simplemente amigos ¿No es así? Pero entonces ¿Por qué dolia tanto haber dicho esas palabras en voz alta? Ah sí, porque ella lo amaba.

Fred se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿Así que eso era?

– ¿De donde sacaste eso?

– ¿Entonces es cierto? –pregunto ella, en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿No te ha quedado claro que a la única que quiero eres tú?

Hermione sintió su corazón saltar al escuchar la ultima frase, pero las pruebas existían, asi que abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco la revista, tendiéndosela a Fred. El pelirrojo pareció quedarse en Shock y se la arrevato de las manos.

– Esto no es verdad –aseguro mirándola. Ella no dijo nada–. Hermione, no es cierto.

– ¿No?

– Debe ser una imagen manipulada.

– Es real.

– No.

– Vi el video también.

– ¿Video?

– Dreams no publica historias falsas, lo sabes, todas las fotos y videos que llegan son analizados por expertos, no fue manipulado, es un video real ¿Por qué sigues negándolo? Simplemente di que estas con ella y que ya no sientes nada por mi, no tienes que seguir mintiendo.

Fred paso sus manos por el cabello, desesperado. Era él, el de la foto era él, pero no había hecho eso, no saldría nuevamente con Angelina y mucho menos la besaría, algo ahí estaba mal, ¿Pero qué? Y no era eso lo que le desesperaba mas, sino el hecho de que Hermione creyera mas a un video que a él.

– Alguien hizo esto –dijo Fred con firmeza golpeando la revista con sus dedos, Hermione se cruzo de brazos –Pero te juro que no soy yo. Tienes que confiar en mí.

– No puedo. ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga después de que jugaste conmigo?

– Por favor.

– Lo siento Fred, pero creo que debes irte. Ya has hecho demasiado.

No tenia caso, se dijo Fred, Hermione no cambiara de opinión hasta que viera que nada era cierto, que todo era montado, que él no era el Fred que besaba a Angelina. Iba a descubrir la verdad y a recuperar a Hermione.

Tenía que volver ante las cámaras.

Iba a recuperar a Hermione, y si para ello tenia que destruir la reputación de Dreams, iba a hacerlo, pero nadie iba a alejarlo de su chica y hacer artículos falsos para lograrlo.


End file.
